


til your leaves fill the sky [PODFIC]

by The_ScribeSmith



Series: The Pilgrim's Progress [PODFIC] [1]
Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Acceptance, Beast Wirt, Denial, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, The Dark Lantern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ScribeSmith/pseuds/The_ScribeSmith
Summary: Wirt blew out the Lantern, but the Unknown needs the Beast needs the Unknown. Slowly but surely, Wirt is transforming into what he fears the most: the next Beast.





	til your leaves fill the sky [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [til your leaves fill the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916321) by [Antares8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares8/pseuds/Antares8). 



> Thank you so much for letting me podfic this, Antares8! I had a blast!

Title: til your leaves fill the sky  
Length: 21:52

Soundcloud: [Link](https://soundcloud.com/jordan-smith-693495922/til-your-leaves-fill-the-sky-podfic)

The song is "Come Wayward Souls" from episode 10.


End file.
